Chills
by TonysSilverFox
Summary: A Halloween treat (and maybe a little trick) set in my Just Once universe. SLASH story! Gibbs/Tony pairing. If that is not your thing, please move along.


**Chills**

By

**TonysSilverFox**

**DISCLAIMER: However much I wish it was so, I do not own these characters, nor am I profiting from them. I'm going to simply let them play for a little bit and then put them back a little happier.**

**A/N: Just a little Halloween treat stand alone. Set in my Just Once universe.**

**WARNINGS: SLASH story, Gibbs/Tony pairing.**

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was having a good day.

Not that all his days since he had become involved with Jethro were not good, but this one was especially good. It had been a slow day at work and Jethro had let them all leave early so they could get ready for their trick or treaters tonight.

Not only was he excited about Halloween, the day was perfect too. Bright sunshine with white fluffy clouds chasing each other across the sky and a strong wind brought brightly colored leaves dancing across lawns and streets. He loved fall. It seemed everyone was rushing around and getting ready for the holidays. Kids were back in school and houses were decorated in pumpkins and scarecrows and then there was the air. Oh, the crisp fall air was scented with baked goods and crackling fires. Both things bringing warm, cozy thoughts to Tony's mind.

He loved the shorter days too, more opportunities to snuggle with Jethro on the couch or in their bed. Both images brought a smile to his face. Thoughts of Jethro's lips on his and his hands caressing all parts of his body had Tony whistling as he turned on to their street. He pulled into the garage and noted the absence of Jethro's car. Jethro had peeled out of the Navy Yard before him, so he was sure he would be home first. Tony shrugged before getting out of his vehicle. He knew Jethro would be home in time for the hoards of kids trick or treating. He loved seeing them in their costumes and the kids loved him. He just hoped Jethro liked Tony's costume. Abby had assisted in the choice and he was anxious to see Jethro's reaction to it.

Tony rushed into the house with the garment bag holding his costume over his shoulder. He secured his gun in the gun safe and turned on a few lights to combat the dusk before hurrying upstairs to shower and change. Tony had stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, when the hairs on the back of his neck rose, something was wrong. The sun had set while he showered and the windows outside were completely black. There was a chilly breeze blowing through the house, that Tony was positive had not been there when he entered the bathroom.

He quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and hoody as he strained to hear any creaks or movement in the house. The only sound he could detect was the wind blowing branches against the window. He grabbed a baseball bat that was standing in the corner of the room and cursed his stupidity at securing his weapon. He had been too caught up in the excitement of the evening. He just hoped whatever nastiness had snuck into the house did not threaten the kids running around the neighborhood. He couldn't live with himself if one of them were hurt by some crazy stalking him or Jethro.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, bat in hand, and was shaken further when he realized the lights he had turned on before coming upstairs were now off and the chilly breeze was more prominent down here. He saw that the front door still appeared to be closed and locked so the source of the cold air must be the kitchen door or a window. He moved stealthily into the living room, focused on retrieving his weapon, and his jaw tightened when he realized the gun safe was now missing.

_Great, now they'll probably shoot me with my own gun! _He thought grimly as he moved towards the dining room arch, back to the wall and senses on full alert. He moved slowly to peer around the archway before darting back to cover. He saw enough to realize the back door was opened wide and there appeared to be someone slumped on the floor near the door to the garage.

_Jethro. _Tony thought as his heartbeat ratcheted up further. They must have gotten him as he came in from the garage. Tony's grip on the baseball bat tightened as terrible thoughts ran through his head.

_How long has he been there? What if he's seriously hurt? Oh God, what if he's dead!_

That last thought nearly crippled Tony, but it also spurred him to action. Jethro needed help and he needed it soon, time to move. Tony readied himself and made the transition into the dining room quickly and easily. He could not see anyone or detect a sound, other than the wind rushing in the backdoor. He could now see Jethro's body and struggled to detect signs of breathing, but he was still too far away and it was too dark.

Tony transitioned into the kitchen and quickly ascertained it was deserted of anyone except Jethro lying on the floor. Tony quickly made his way over to him and checked for a pulse, unbelievably relieved to find a strong, steady beat. Tony reached over with the bat and pushed the back door closed. Stopping the chilly wind from racing through the house and making everything quieter, so he could hear any threat coming.

While still extremely disturbed at the missing gun locker, his more pressing concern was Jethro and his well-being. If someone was still here, they were most likely in the basement or garage. They would have made their presence known when he closed the back door if they had been out on the deck. With that thought in mind, he quickly reached over and flipped the lock on the door to the garage and wedged a chair under the door handle to the basement.

As Tony turned back to check Jethro more thoroughly, several things happened at once. The first thing he noticed was that Jethro's body was no longer there. Then the back door burst open with a loud bang and a strong gust of wind as he felt a hand clamped down over his mouth and another went around his waist to pull him back into a strong embrace.

Tony was preparing for a fight when a familiar voice whispered into his ear, _"Even though I didn't plan that last part, it worked out pretty well! You did good DiNozzo, Happy Halloween."_

Tony relaxed into the arms holding him and reached back to give Jethro a head slap, causing the other man to release his hold and start laughing as he turned on the kitchen lights. Tony huffed out an annoyed breath as he stalked over and again closed the kitchen door, locking it this time, before whirling around to see Jethro leaning against the washing machine still chuckling and wearing a smug expression.

Jethro took in Tony's pissed off expression, hands on hips and wet, disheveled hair and told him, "I _so_ got you!"

Even though Tony's heartbeat was still stabilizing, he could appreciate a good prank when he saw one, so a smile started to quirk his mouth as he stalked back over to Jethro and pinned him against the appliance, leveling an amused look before saying, "Yeah you did, but wait until next year, revenge is sweet baby!"

Jethro's face broke out into a wide smile as he encircled Tony with his arms and cupped his ass, pulling him in closer before responding, "I can't wait." and diving in to thoroughly kiss Tony.

Tony broke away first, citing the reason as the kids would be here soon and they had to get changed.

"Where did you stash the gun safe?" Tony asked him as they climbed upstairs.

"In the basement. I was gonna play the burglar, but I didn't want you shooting me by mistake!" Jethro replied as he admired the sight of Tony's ass moving in front of him on the stairs.

"So scaring me to death thinking you might be dead wasn't your first plan?" Tony sarcastically asked him.

"Nope, was actually the third option. The original plan was to come after you with a fake knife while you were in the shower, but I thought you might have a heart attack or slip and hurt yourself. Burglar was second and victim was third. The open back door was a last minute inspiration, worked out well though." Jethro explained as he stripped and jumped in the shower.

"Shower scene from Psycho! Not bad Jethro, not bad!" Tony nodded his head approvingly as he finished fixing his hair and started shaving.

Jethro finished quickly and pulled back the curtain to dry himself standing in the tub, while Tony leered at his naked body in the mirror. Jethro looked up to see Tony's lusty gaze in the mirror and proceeded to dry his privates slowly and provocatively. Tony's breathing got quicker as Jethro stepped from the tub and moved up next to him.

The heat radiating off Jethro's naked body sent a shiver through Tony as the older man reached around and grabbed his own razor before kissing Tony's cheek and bumping him over a little with his hip so he could also shave. Tony shook his head with a smile as Jethro nonchalantly shaved, giving no indication he had just driven Tony wild and now stood unabashedly naked next to him like nothing had happened.

Jethro finished shaving and again kissed Tony's cheek and then slapped Tony's ass as he breezed past to get dressed in the bedroom. Tony smiled at his reflection as he thought of how lucky he was and how happy they were. He closed the bathroom door and removed the garment bag from the back of the door to get dressed. Unzipping the bag, he took a deep breath as he looked at the clothes inside, hoping Jethro would be okay with this. He wondered what costume Abby had talked Jethro into as he pulled his costume out of the bag.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Tony checked his reflection once more in the bathroom mirror before he faced Jethro. He was wearing a Naval Captain's dress white uniform. He was surprised how comfortable it felt. He was a little worried he would have a 'sailor suit' flashback, but this felt very different, and actually pretty sexy. He knew the draw of a man in uniform. He had had a few encounters himself and had drooled over Jethro when he had dressed up in that Marine recruiter case. Just the thought sent another shiver through Tony.

Tony took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. The sight before him had the smartass comment he had prepared while he dressed dying in his throat. Jethro stood in profile, tying his tie in his Marine dress blues uniform. Tony felt his pants getting tighter as he took in the crisp lines of Jethro's uniform and his ramrod straight posture. Hoo-boy! He was really going to have to control himself giving out candy this year. He was standing speechless in the doorway to the bathroom when Jethro turned to face him wearing a smirk. He knew full well the effect his uniform had on Tony, but his smirk faded as he took in Tony's appearance.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

Jethro's mouth went dry as he took in the sight before him. Tony, with his long-tall frame, looking spit and polished in a Navy Captain's dress whites.

_Damn he's hot!_ Jethro thought to himself as his eyes raked up and down Tony's body and making his own trousers tight. Now he knew why Abby had insisted on him wearing his uniform. It just increased his arousal thinking that Tony's uniform outranked his Gunnery Sergeant one. All sorts of possibilities ran through his mind as he stalked over to stand nose to nose with Tony in his personal space.

"Any orders for me, _Sir_?" He asked the younger man and was pleased to see Tony's pupils dilate with desire.

Tony cleared his throat before replying, "I'll think of something Gunny, right now the kids are waiting."

"Yes, sir!" Jethro took one step back, snapped off a salute, before grabbing his cover and marching towards the door. Tony's heart skipped a beat as Jethro turned and winked at him before going out the door.

Tony took a shaky breath before placing his own cover on his head and striding out of the door.

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

The rest of the night went by in a blur as the two men oohed and aahed over the parade of ghosts, goblins, witches, princesses and super heroes that paraded on their porch that night. About halfway through trick or treat time, both men nearly lost their hearing when Abby's excited squeal split the night. She insisted on getting pictures of both of them, singly and together and she had one of the neighborhood kids parents take some pictures of the three of them together. One of her favorite ones a parent took, and it had her in the middle and just as the picture was snapped, both men kissed either cheek, getting a surprised look from her. She knew that one was going up on her computer at work.

Both men were laughing fondly as she took off again into the night, scattering children in her wake as they rushed to avoid the crazy witch lady who was squealing and running down the sidewalk waving her camera.

Tony and Jethro were both smiling as they closed the door on their last trick or treater and switched off the porch light. Tony pulled Jethro to him and kissed him deeply as he fondled Jethro's ass. Tony pulled back and got a mischievous look on his face as he barked out, "Get upstairs and wait for me, Gunny!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Jethro again saluted him with a smile and turned to run up the stairs to their bedroom.

Tony's smile was dazzling as he made a circuit around the downstairs, making sure everything was locked up before jogging upstairs himself. It had been a Happy Halloween indeed!

************NCIS********************NCIS********************

A/N: I'm sure you've guessed what my little trick is, let your imaginations run free with what the boys might have gotten up to. Happy Halloween everyone! ;-)


End file.
